


Mission: American Pie

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Fic, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Arithion/Arithkenshin--Duo has a new mission... he needs to find out why Wufei refuses to laugh!





	Mission: American Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).  
> \-----  
> Dacia's note: inspired by my giggle pet peeve. *guffaw* (see end notes for my original pet peeve)  
> \-----  
> Dedicated : Dacia! Because her pet peeves inspired me!

Leaning against the doorframe, Duo crossed his arms and surveyed the room before him, a feral grin spreading across his face. Suddenly he flipped out a vid disk and sauntered towards the entertainment system. The movie was old, but perfect for what he had in mind. Operation: make Wufei laugh, was about to begin!  
  
Slipping the disk into the machine, he successfully blocked off the view for the other four in the room.  
  
"Maxwell _\--_ remove yourself from my view, else I will have to remove you myself!" Wufei was scowling at his comrade.  
  
"Oooo promises I know you'll never keep, Wu-man! Don't go breaking my heart like that!" While Wufei continued to glare at the braided boy, Duo sashayed over and plopped himself onto the couch between Wufei and Heero. "We're fighting a war for crying out loud _\--_ you don't need to see how we looked whilst blowing things up! I guarantee we scored a 9.5!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "9.5?"  
  
Elbowing Heero in the ribs and thereby risking a death threat and perhaps death itself, Duo grinned. "Always room for improvement Heero old chap!"  
  
A glare and a grunt were all that he got for his troubles, but as usual that wasn't enough to deter the hyperactive boy. Of course considering that the other option was death, perhaps a glare and a grunt were actually a great response.  
  
"What are we doing anyway Duo?" Quatre eased the slight tension in the room, simply by speaking.  
  
"Oh _\--_ I got us something light-hearted to watch! American Pie!"  
  
Blue-green eyes lit up. "Oh Great! _\--_ I've heard about that classic, but I've never seen it."  
  
Three other sets of eyes just regarded the blonde and the chestnut haired boy dubiously. And so they sat and watched the movie. Duo and Quatre laughed loudly, Trowa chuckled softly and even Heero laughed a couple of times, perhaps with a slightly hysterical tinge to it, but that was Heero after all.  
  
But Wufei, Wufei didn't laugh at all. Duo was a little disgruntled as the movie was almost over without Wufei deigning to laugh. In fact the Chinese man sat with a stubborn and rigid expression on his face, that scowl permanently affixed. He let out a sigh and resigned himself to watching the last scenes of the movie and ended up letting out such a loud guffaw at his favourite line _\--_ Say my name Bitch! - that he almost missed it!  
  
"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihih"  
  
Four faces turned to see Wufei clamping his hands over his mouth.  
  
Duo clapped his hands, hooting in laughter. "Oh My God! That's why you never laugh... you fucking GIGGLE!"  
  
"I do not giggle" the scowl was back.  
  
"Yes you do! You giggle _\--_ like a girl!"  
  
Onyx eyes flashed, "I do _not_ giggle!"  
  
Laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes, Quatre raised a hand pointing it at Wufei. "Oh trust me! I have 29 sisters... you _giggle_."  
  
Wufei stood, placing his hands on his hips. "I do not _giggle_ ; It's a manly laugh!"  
  
Heero couldn't help it. "Not even I would try to go as far as to protect myself by saying that!"  
  
Trowa blinked. "Heero can speak in sentences!"  
  
Which of course made Duo and Quatre roll around in laughter, whilst Wufei stomped off, muttering under his breath.  
  
end

**Author's Note:**

> (Dacia's original pet peeve)  
> >> dr. giggles  
> Have you ever heard anyone giggle? Anyone who was over, say, 10 years old? Then, perchance, you realized how incredibly moronic they sounded whilst doing so. It's a fact -- anyone over the age of 12 or so who is not mentally incapacitated looks like a complete idiot giggling. If you're writing a parody, hey, more power to ya. Have yourself a regular giggle fest. In any other case, just remember that these are Gundam Pilots (note capitals... heh... ) -- teenagers who are more like adults than children. They are desperate soldiers in a diabolical war. They kill and maim on a regular basis, and have felt more pain than anyone ever should. They do not giggle.
> 
> ... Unless they're inebriated, in which case it's kind of cute. ^_~


End file.
